The Goddess of Fidelity
by catherinerd29
Summary: A story documenting the history of Loki and Sigyn. This story spans across the Marvel universe, and includes my own adaptations on mythology
1. Chapter 1

Groaning, I complained, "Mother, I don't see why we need to visit the Council. They're the ruling body of Vanaheim, why would they need to meet with a child who is only three and a half centuries old?"

My mother, Freya, snapped, "Sigyn, do not complain. This is very important."

Taken aback by my mother's rough tone, I allowed her to continue furiously yanking on my hair. Swinging my feet, I sighed and waited for the torture to end.

"There," Mother announced, stepping back. When I hopped off the stool, Mother held my hand and led me to the mirror. Tucking my hair behind my ears, she smiled, tapping her foot. "Who is that beautiful girl in the mirror?"

Gazing at myself, I frowned. I didn't think I was pretty, not like Mother was. I was scrawny, with eyes too big for my face and a mess of curly orange hair. In contrast, Mother was elegant, everything about her perfect. I had heard the whispers that rumoured Mother to be the most beautiful lady in the Nine Realms. No one could compare to her.

Ignoring Mother's compliment, I turned to face her. Gravely, I asked, "Mother, can you tell me what is so important?" I can see that you are concerned and upset, even though you are trying to conceal it."

Mother sighed. "Always to perceptive for your own good." She knelt down in front of me and took my by the shoulders. "Sigyn, darling, I cannot explain all at the moment, simply because I don't know what's going to happen. But I still need you to trust me."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. I don't like going into situations blindly.

Mother nodded as she approved of my appearance, and standing up, briskly walked out of our chambers. "Remember, conform to all social niceties," she reminded me.

Running to keep up with her, I nodded furiously. "Yes, of course Mother."

Stopping before the heavy oaken doors that heralded the room of the Vanir Council, Mother kissed me on the forehead. "Whatever happens, remember that your father, Nanna, Hnossa, Snotra, Lofn, Syn, Var, and I love you." Pushing open the doors, Mother motioned that I should enter, alone.

Frightened, I stared up at the Vanir Council. They sat on a raised platform on elaborately carved chairs in a half circle. The room itself was dark and stifling, covered in mahogany furniture and dark velvet. Looking up at the Council, I reviewed what I knew about them.

The Vanir Council is comprised of seven members, sent from the sevenn regions of Vanaheim. They were considered the best of the Vanir, and judging by the superior expressions on their faces, they knew it. I hated them instantly.

"Sigyn Iwaldisdottir, you are here because of a very important matter," Lady Rona, a stern, grey lady stated.

Lord Shan, a man with smooth black hair and slanted eyes, stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. "The Seer is dying. She has named her successor."

"Sigyn, you have a raw ability for the magical arts," Lord Racen, a frail old man, quavered. "You are the next Seer."

Lady Aethra, a tall woman with thick dark hair and a red strip of cloth tied over her eyes, announced, "You will be modest at all times, and cover your face with a veil so that none may see your features."

Lord Coril, a dark skinned man with a shaved head, said sonourously, "You will remain unmarried all of your life, and cut off all ties with those you love."

Lady Brin, an eternally sour old woman, croaked, "You will honour our people through the gift of song at the beginning and end of our lives."

Finally, Lord Faen, a burly man with blonde hair, rumbled, "You will see the past and the future in the servic of our people."

"This is a great undertaking that brings you honour and respect," Lady Aethra reminded me. "Do not fail."

Lord Racen wheezed, "Your preparation to become the Seer begins right now."

Shocked at this sudden announcement, I asked, "What about my family?"

"Family and love do not exist in your new life," Lord Faen told me with a trace of sympathy in his voice.

Pursing my lips, I nodded. I had to do this, clearly I had no choice. But it didn't mean I had to be happy about being the Seer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, I closed the child's eyes. It was always a shame to sing at the death of one so young. They had so much potential.

Her younger brother, who by the looks of him was only two centuries old, lisped, "Seer, what happens to Keera now?"

Kneeling, I took his hands in mine. "Keera is going to Valhalla, little one."

His brown eyes wide, the boy asked me, "What is Valhalla?"

"It is the place where all the warriors go. It is a big place in the sky, full of everything anyone could ever want. Everyone there is happy, and nobody ever cries," I revealed to him, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"But Keera wasn't a warrior!" the child panicked.

Squeezing his hands gently, I reassured him, "Of course she was. Everyone fights at one time or another in their lives." Seeing that the boy wasn't completely convinced, I asked him a question. "Did Keera try to fight the illness and stay alive?"

Sucking his thumb, the child mumbled, "I think so."

"Then she fought for the best cause there is, the fight for a life, and went to Valhalla," I clarified.

Sniffling, the child toddled off and went to play in a corner. Standing up, I walked over to his mother, who was standing by the opening of the tent. "Thank you, Seer," the mother murmured.

Bobbing my head, I swept out of her animal skin tent. Blinking as I stepped into the weak sunlight, I allowed my gaze to sweep over the center of this small village. Children laughed as they raced around, with their mothers benevolently watching them as they did chores, while fathers patiently taught their sons the skills they needed to survive.

I watched them for a moment, then turned and walked out of the little settlement. Wherever I went, the cheerful roar of voices died down and people drew back from me. This is what I hated most about being the Seer. I imagined that wherever I walked, I brought the scent of death with me, and that's why people disliked me.

Reaching the edge of the village, I stood alone with a clear view of the busy center. As I took one last look at the settlement, a trickle of a vision slipped into my mind.

The village was a virtual ghost town. A few children huddled in the middle, scared and confused. I was gratified to see that the brother of Keera was among them. One man, armed with his bow and arrows, came out of tent and called them together. He pointed at the horizon, and together the survivors walked out of the village.

Opening my eyes, I sighed. When I was younger, I would have cried at the knowledge of all the deaths that were to come, but I had seen so many deaths in my time of being the Seer that I had become desensitized. Appearing beside me holding our horses' reins, Lord Shan murmured, "What do you see?"

I informed him, "Many people will be dead in a few months. A plague will sweep over this land."

"Any survivors?" Shan asked.

I stated, "A few. Children, and one man. They left to seek refuge in another town."

Shan turned away. These were his people, and it saddened him to learn of their future deaths. It was not exactly a surprise, though. Shan's region was the poorest of the regions in Vanaheim, with war and disease rife.

Pulling a blue cloak out of my saddlebag, I put it on. The deep hood obscured my face, so if my veil slipped while riding, no one would see my features. Mounting my chestnut mare as Shan mounted his grey stallion, I tugged on the reins. Clicking my tongue, I signalled for her to start out at a fast trot.

"Are you ready for the journey to Asgard?" Shan yelled at me.

I nodded. The Allfather had requested that the Council and the Seer to visit Asgard for the first time in centuries. So, naturally, we were going to heed his call.

"I dislike leaving the dead behind without someone to speed their way to the afterlife," I called out. "However, I will not lie, it excites me to see Asgard. I have heard many rumours of its beauty."

"You won't be disappointed," Shan shouted. "It is truly magnificent!"

"I look forward to my visit, then," I said flatly. Spurring my horse, Falla, I shot past Lord Shan. I raced towards Vanaheim's nerve center, my home, the Palace Vanir.


	3. Chapter 3

Reining Falla in, I murmured, "Woah, girl." Dismounting, I led her to her stall. Patting her sweat soaked flank, I instructed the stable boy coldly, "Take good care of her while I'm away."

Bowing, the stable boy scrambled to do as I asked. Picking up my skirts, I ducked into the side door that connected the stables to the Palace Vanir.

The Palace Vanir sat on a cliff overlooking the tumultuous ocean, the Vanalea. It was built of solid grey stone, with elaborate wooden carvings decorating the inside. It used to be the castle stronghold of my grandfather, Njord, until the Vanir Council peacefully assumed power. My family still lived here, so occasionally I could catch glimpses of my sisters or my parents. The palace was the only home I'd ever known.

Entering my chambers, I turned on my bath and scrambled out of my hot, dusty clothing. Diving into the cold water of my tub, I quickly washed myself. Drying my hair, I began preparing for my journey to Asgard.

There wasn't really much to do, though. I had packed my cases last night, so all I needed to do was throw on my favourite navy blue dress, lay a golden veil over my face, and join the Council, wherever they were.

Stumbling into the courtyard, I almost ran into Lady Brin. "Seer. How nice of you to join us," she cackled.

Curtsying, I wondered why the Vanir Council was milling about in the courtyard. Looking up at the sky, I reluctantly pondered aloud, "How do we get to Asgard?" I detested needing someone else's help.

"We ask Heimdall to let us in," Lord Faen chuckled.

As if waiting for that cue, a blinding light shot down from the sky and enveloped us. Exhilarated, I stared as galaxies whirled past us as we shot towards Asgard. The world around me seemed to be both expanding and contracting, time and space being twisted. Suddenly, I felt my body being thrown forward as the Bifrost spit me out into Asgard. Feeling my veil begin to slide, I clutched at it, yanking it back into place.

Hearing a grating noise, I turned and saw Heimdall, the Eternal Watcher, withdraw his sword from the mechanism that controlled the Bifrost. Stepping down from the platform that housed the mechanism for this task, Heimdall rumbled, "Welcome to Asgard, Council members. And of course, the Seer."

I smiled wryly. As much as people seemed to say that, eventually they would unintentionally allow me to fade into the background. Still, I responded politely, "I thank you for your courtesy, Heimdall."

Nodding as he acknowledged my statement, Heimdall announced, "The Allfather eagerly awaits your presence in the throne room."

Bowing, Lady Rona answered, "I look forward to seeing the Allfather face to face."

"As do I," the rest of us echoed.

Following the Vanir Council across the bridge, I marveled at the sight of Asgard. I felt dwarfed by the scale of everything. At home, everything was low and solid, rooted to the earth. Here, golden buildings leapt upwards, arcing towards the sky. Entering the palace, I stared at the sheer grandeur of everything. Asgard was truly the most prosperous of the Nine Realms.

I snapped back to reality as I heard a groaning noise. The gigantic doors that led to Odin's throne room were slowly swinging open. Hesitantly, I began walking down the long aisle that led to the Allfather's throne. Feeling a fluttering in my stomach, I desperately tried to keep it under control.

Reaching the end of the aisle, I got my first look at Odin. He wasn't as impressive as I thought he'd be, considering he was the Allfather.

"Allfather," the Council murmured, bowing or curtsying. I stated boldly at Odin, refusing to submit to his authority. He raised an eyebrow at my insubordination, but let it slide this time.

"The Vanir Council. It is gratifying to see you in person once again. It has been a long while," Odin stated gravely. "I see you have a new Seer," he remarked, shrewdly eyeing me.

Lord Racen beckoned me forward. "This is Sigyn Iwaldisdottir, my lord," he informed Odin.

"The daughter of Freya?" Odin asked, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "I would have assumed she would have the gift of magic instead of the Sight."

"My lord, you are correct," I told the Allfather. "I possess both the gift of the Sight, and the capability to perform the magic of my mother's people."

Nodding, Odin complimented me. "Both powerful gifts, but even more so combined."

I inclined my head, recognizing the merit of the Allfather's compliment.

Standing up, his staff in hand, Odin announced, "We are holding a feast in your honour tonight. I am sure you will all attend."

Murmuring our assent, we left the throne room. As we exited, eight servants came forward. The one who gently took my arm was a gentle, dark skinned girl with eyes like a deer.

"I am here to show you to your chambers," she murmured.

I gave her a dignified nod.

Still smiling, she led me to a room near the center of the palace. "Taking into consideration the customs of your people, we have closed the drapes to allow you to prepare for the feast," she informed me.

"I appreciate Asgard's concern," I remarked coldly. I swept into the room, closing the doors behind me. It was time to get ready for the banquet.


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing, I stood in the middle of my temporary chambers. Slowly, I took off my veil and laid it on my bed. Sitting down at the vanity, I gazed at myself in the mirror. Stroking my cheek with three fingers, I frowned. My hair had darkened to auburn, my face had filled out so my eyes didn't dominate it anymore, and I had grown tall enough that I could be called slim instead of gangly, but I still wasn't beautiful. At least my mind was far more interesting than my features.

I got out my small store of cosmetics, already stored in the vanity by the servants. Humming, I carefully applied the cosmetics. I loved how I looked with makeup on. I could use and change my features so that I didn't look odd, just exotic.

Smiling, I quickly dressed in a gown that highlighted my slim figure. It was made of a soft fabric, and was gold until my ribcage, then black to the floor. A gold chain belt cinched in my waist. I then slipped golden shoes onto my feet, let my hair stay loose, and placed a sheer black veil over my face. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and hurried through the halls towards the feast.

Slipping into the busy hall, I searched for the reserved seat the Council had assured me would be there. I found it at the high table, next to a duchess. Quietly seating myself, I carefully ate the meal placed before me. No one conversed with me, but I was used to that. No one ever really took notice of me. Setting my utensils down as I finished my meal, I cast a disdainful eye over the intoxicated assembly around me.

One of the advantages of wearing a veil that I had discovered was that I could freely display my emotions without having to fear repercussions. And currently, the emotion that played across my face was disgust. Most of the men were roaring vulgar phrases and drinking too much ale while girls giggled as they flirted with them. Most of the maidens seemed to be competing for the attention of two men. One was tall and heavily muscled, with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. The other man also had blonde hair, neatly arranged, and dark eyes, with an air of rougish charm. Wrinkling my nose, I slipped out of my seat and went in search of a more peaceful area.

Wandering through the dark halls, I lit a flame above my palm and peered into a dimly lit room. It was a library, one of my favourite places to be. Running my hands along the spines of the books, I randomly selected one, opened it, and read the first few pages to see if it interested me. It did, so I tucked it under my arm and continued down the shelves. Looking up, a volume that was bound in purple leather and had gold leaf detailing caught my eye. In vain, I cast an eye around for a stool, and finding none, decided to climb the wooden shelves to reach the book.

Setting the books I had already accumulated down, I put a foot of the first shelf. Finding that it held my weight, I continued climbing the shelves that separated me from the book I wanted. I stood on my tiptoes, and tried to pull the volume out from under the pile of tomes above it.

"You know, asking for assistance is often helpful in situations like this," an amused voice said behind me.

Startled, I lost my balance and fell to the ground, unfortunately bringing a large amount of books down on my head. Rubbing my skull, I stood up and boldly stared at the person who had startled me. My eyes darted over him, trying to gather information, realizing too late that my veil was not obstructing the view of my features.

I saw that he wasn't much older than me. He was tall, and well muscled, though not in an obvious way. His haor was as dark as a raven's wing, straight and dark. His green eyes sparkled with wit.

"Have you happened to see a veil?" I coldly asked.

"Could you mean this one?" The man held up my veil. "It floated down to the ground when you fell."

"That one is mine. Could you hand it to me?"

"Of course," the man drawled. In as stately a manner that I could achieve, I reached out for my veil, taking it from the man's hands and covered my face.

"Taking into consideration the veil, I assume you are the Vanir Seer?" the man questioned.

"That is correct," I answered politely.

"Then I must apologize for startling you," the man said charmingly.

Lifting my chin slightly, I sneered, "Yes, I suppose you must."

A smirk lifted the corners of the man's mouth. His smile matched with his lighthearted tone. "Then I am sorry that I was unfortunate enough to meet you. For shame, knocking down ancient manuscripts like that."

"I said I was sorry," I responded.

"No, you never did," the man reminded me.

I sighed. "Then I am sorry I knocked over some books and let you see my face. Were you scarred for life?"

"Yes, actually. Why did the Vanir make you cover your face? Were you dishonouring them by being hideous?" the man taunted.

Annoyed, I snapped, "Do not mock me. It is part of a Vanir custom, deeply rooted in our heritage."

"What, to cover up unattractive faces?" the man mocked.

"No, to have a Seer! I dream of our people's lives, the course a life will take, the future of those around me. I wield more power than you could imagine, because I could nudge people towards life or death, poverty or riches!"

"Hmm. Sounds dull. Because watching people whimper for your help to become wealthy seems extremely enjoyable," the man droned.

Putting my hands on my hips, I condescended, "The Seer is not allowed to reveal her knowledge to others."

"Unless it is for the good of the people as a whole or at the end of someone's lifetime," the man rattled off.

I gaped at him. He had just recited a piece of the oath I had taken the day I was officially named Seer. Wary, yet intruiged by this man who was unlike anyone I had ever met, I asked him, "What's your name?"

A half smile on his face, the man replied, "Loki." He then inquired, "And yours?"

"Sigyn," I said shortly. "Well, may we meet again, Loki. I did enjoy spending time with you," I told him sarcastically, picking up my books.

"Yes, yelling at someone is always a good way to bond," Loki said dryly, winking at me.

Snorting, I raised a hand in farewell and walked away. Loki was clever and witty, someone whose company I enjoyed, however irritating he could be. It could be useful to know him better.


	5. Chapter 5

Wandering, I took in the lone forest on Asgard. This is where I felt most at home, where it reminded me of Vanaheim the most. Rounding a tree, I raised an eyebrow as I saw Loki standing in a small clearing, a wolf's leash wrapped around his wrist.

"I thought I'd find you here," I told him, smirking.

"Am I really that predictable?" Loki asked, annoyed.

"Everyone is, for I have the power of the All Seeing Eye," I responded sarcastically.

Snorting in derision, Loki watching his wolf sniff at a tree root. He wondered aloud, "How did you know I would be here?"

"Well, when we met in the library last night, I assumed because you were in a room no one else was in that you disliked company. So I looked in the places no one comes to often. The library, the forest, perhaps your chambers, at a last resort."

Yanking the wolf's leash, Loki ambled towards me. "Well, Sigyn, as much as I dislike admitting it, you're a good liar."

I gave him a condescending smile. "I have to be." And it was true. I had been taught, even from my immediate family, that to know information was to hold power over others. I kept all I knew to myself, and when asked a question, a lie would naturally spring forward. Not a very good moral system, I suppose. But it was my life.

"And there's the truth of the matter," Loki murmured.

"By the way, I found some information on you, my lord." Stressing the last two words, I curtsied. "I learned that you are a magic user. I congratulate you. It comforts me to have another like me on this trip." I didn't use magic often, but when I did, I had to be careful. I wasn't supposed to know it. "Continuing on, it seems that you have a tongue of silver practiced in telling lies and have led many women on with it."

"I'm not as bad as Fandral," Loki pointed out.

I opened my mouth to say some scathing comment back, but instead winced and clutched my head. Inwardly, I groaned. Not a vision. Not now. My eyes opened, their irises pure gold. I collapsed to the ground, as if I were a marionette and my strings had been cut.

People screamed and ran as the buildings around them toppled. Fires raged everywhere. I looked to my left, and saw a shadowed figure in the distance, clutching a scepter, glowing blue light. Another figure, closer to me but hidden in the other's shadow, held the same scepter. When the larger figure moved, so did the smaller. I squinted at the smaller figure. He looked... familiar. Hearing a groaning noise, I tore my attention away from the figures. I looked up, and saw a huge, grey tower begin to fall. Seeing that it was going to hit me, I closed my eyes.

Gasping and shivering, I violently opened my eyes. Feeling something warm trickle down my lip, I gently wiped a finger across my mouth. Looking at the blood, I realized that I had bitten my bottom lip so hard that I had punctured the skin.

A snuffling noise emanated near my ear, and a warm tongue licked my cheek. Weakly laughing, I buried a hand in the wolf's fur. Feeling a cool sensation on my forehead, I switched my attention to Loki. He was kneeling beside me, a hand laid on my forehead. I inwardly sighed as I felt the extreme heat in my body recede, but instead of thanking him, stared irritably at Loki. "You have to stop taking off my veil."

Loki looked at me incredulously. "Do you not know what happened to you? Your skin grew so warm, you would have burned up without my help." Then, in an attempt I assume was to lighten the mood, he joked, "At least it gave me another chance to see that pretty face of yours."

I ignored his flirtatious statement and wrapped my arms around the wolf's neck. I couldn't let anyone get close to me. "What's his name?" I asked civilly, changing the subject.

"Fenrir. You're changing the subject."

"Yes, and...?"

"Nothing," Loki grinned.

"If it's nothing, then help me up and wipe that stupid grin off your face!" I snapped.

Gently, Loki lifted me off the ground and helped me stand. Taking a step forward, I felt my legs give way beneath me. Seeing that I was too weak to stand but too proud to ask for help, Loki lifted me up.

"Put me down. I can do it myself," I insisted.

Loki answered firmly, "No, you can't." He handed me my veil, which he had crumpled in his hand. Settling it over my face, I rigidly allowed him to carry me.

"We mustn't tell the Council about my condition," I impressed upon Loki. "They would pull me out of Asgard immediately. And I do not wish to end my trip prematurely."

"Because of the burning passion you have for me?" Loki smirked.

"If you're going to mock me, put me down," I ordered.

"I can't. You're an invalid," Loki argued.

"Put me down this instant, Loki Odinson!" I commanded, beating my fists against his chest.

Ignoring my protests, Loki continued carrying me, Fenrir loping at his side. As we neared the palace, he furtively looked around, and ducked into an alleyway. Pushing against a brick, Loki opened a door into the palace wall. I mutely wondered how many tunnels there were, just like this one. Imagine the information one could garner, and the uses it could have...

Taking a turn into a separate corridor, Loki stopped at a dead end, pressing an ear against the wall. Impatient, I hissed, "Put me down. I don't need your help."

"Shh," Loki answered.

Nodding, he pressed against the wall, and it swung open. We came out only a hallway away from my room, so I pushed against Loki's chest and squirmed out of his arms. Hitting the ground, I stood up, my legs wobbling. He watched, amused, as I tried to walk to my chambers.

I glared at him as he laughed. "What's so funny."

He tried to smother his chuckle, excusing himself by saying, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Angry, I resolved to walk by myself to my room. I shuffled towards the end of the hallway, it seeming longer than usual. I had almost reached the midway point when I felt Loki pick me up again. Crossing my arms, I scowled at him. "I was doing fine," I complained.

"Again, don't lie."

Crashing through my chamber doors, Loki set me down. He bent down, and kissed my hand. Winking, he smoothly told me, "I appreciated getting to know you better, Lady Sigyn. It was a lovely experience."

I rolled my eyes as he swept out of my chambers. As soon as he left, I closed the doors, and slid to the floor. My back against the door, I leaned my head back and contemplated my vision, and what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"A portal opened up in the sky, where bright day connected to dark space. Alien warriors poured through, wreaking havoc on the city below. All of the sudden, I felt my viewpoint change. I was now in the portal, watching the battle from a cold lump of rock./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Little one. You shouldn't have come here," a deep voice chuckled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A face, with purple skin and glowing blue eyes, connected to a muscular body robed in navy and golden clothing, stepped forward./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's not your time yet," he admonished./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gasping, I sat up. I recognized that face. And I needed to know more about him. Fumbling around in the dark, I lit a candle by breathing out a spurt of flame, and wrapped myself in a night robe. Placing a black veil over my face while struggling not to pour candle wax on myself, I pushed my door open and quietly exited my room. Hoping no one would see me, I slunk through the halls, towards the one place that could help me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entering the library, I held the candle up as I walked down every bookcase, trying to find the section on fairytales. Not seeing it on the first floor, I went up the golden spiral staircase to the second floor. Once there, I continued my search the same way I had on the ground floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seeing a book lying, abandoned, on the floor, I picked it up. "The Maiden and the Biljesnipe," I read. Whipping my head around, I dashed down the shelf that the book had been lying in front of. The Maiden and the Biljesnipe was one of my favourite stories as a child, which meant that the rest of the fairytales had to be nearby./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes!" I exclaimed as my eyes fell upon a volume with a picture of an evil looking Jotun that lay haphazardly on a shelf. Crouching down, I scanned the spines of the books./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Need any help?" Loki's voice inquired above me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you know your fairytales well?" I retorted, hiding my fright at having him sneak up on me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bending down by me, he confided, "Yes, actually."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good. What do you know about Thanos?" I interrogated, standing up so I could see him eye to eye./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Asgard does not have a lot of information about him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sighed. "What else is to be expected?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why do you need to know this?" Loki pressed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I rebuffed his question with the simple answer, "I just do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quietly, Loki began working next to me. I shied away from his touch, shifting my position so I was out of arms' reach./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you doing here so late?" I inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Doing my own research," Loki replied shortly. "It also helps that I don't sleep much."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't either. The burdens of my occupation, I suppose." I laughed dryly. "Nightmares, and the like."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What of?" Loki inquired, snapping a book shut./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I closed my eyes. I didn't like remembering. "A battle. In a city. A race that looks like living dead bodies, if that makes any sense, are attacking them." I hunched my shoulders, stiffening my body. "And their master. I've seen his face before, in a story my mother used to read to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So the city is being attacked by unicorns," Loki joked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I corrected him, irritated by his lighthearted tone. "No, you idiot. Thanos."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Loki's face went slack. "You can't be serious. He's just a story. Thanos doesn't exist."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why do you think we're in the section for fairytales?" I asked, vaguely gesturing around me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is a fool's errand!" Loki argued irritably./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My visions have never been wrong. This battle will happen, I just don't know when," I snapped. "Are you still going to help me or not?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Grumbling, Loki picked up another book. We worked in silence for some time, until Loki drew a slim novel from the shelf and flipped through it. "Is this what you want?" he called out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sliding over to him, I stared at the page that was open. "Thanos and Death," I read aloud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "It seems to be a twisted love story," Loki imparted. "Thanos sends out his synthetic army, called the Chitauri, to conquer worlds. He then destroys said worlds in a continual attempt to win the love of Death."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "How foolish," I remarked neutrally, inwardly upset./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Ignoring my statement, Loki shelved the book. "There's your answer, Sigyn."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Still upset, I nodded and got up. Walking away, I stopped before I descended the staircase. "Loki?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yes?" he answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I appreciate your assistance," I said shortly. I hurried away before I could hear his response, not wanting to invite any form of intimacy. Slipping into my room, I sighed and tore off my veil. It was getting more stressful to be around Loki. He had a magnetic personality that I was drawn to, no matter how hard I tried./p  
p class="MsoNormal" In the end, I simply decided to go to sleep. I lay down, not bothering to draw the covers over me, closed my eyes, and tried to sleep. But to no avail./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Hours later, as I tossed and turned, I finally gave up on the idea of sleep. The information Loki and I had discovered kept my mind racing, preventing sleep. So I opened an eye, squinting as the weak sunlight of dawn played across my face. I rolled out of bed, grabbed my blanket, draped it over my shoulders, and then placed my black veil over my face. Making sure no one was outside my door, I exited my chambers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" I padded down the halls, squeaking in distress as my bare feet touched the cold floor. Ducking out of a side door, I wove through the pristine streets of Asgard. Reaching the Bridge, I headed towards my destination./p  
p class="MsoNormal" I wasn't sure if Heimdall would still be at the Bifrost. I assumed so, since he was called the Eternal Watcher. And as I came closer to the doorway of the Bifrost, I could see that my guess was right./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Standing at the entrance of the Bifrost, Heimdall rumbled as I drew close, "Seer. Why do you visit at this early hour?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Stopping before him, I drew the blanket closer around my shoulders. "I have some questions."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Drawing back, Heimdall allowed me to enter the Bifrost. "What might they be?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Standing in the middle of the room, I warily eyed Heimdall. He was a hard person to read. Heimdall looked at me, waiting for me to ask my question. The silence stretched out for an uncomfortable period of time, until I abruptly asked, "What do you know of Thanos?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Heimdall contemplated the question. Slowly, in a manner that showed the amount of thought he was investing in my inquiry, he replied, "He conquers worlds with his army of synthetic-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Breaking in rudely, I waved my hand irritably. "Yes, yes. I have a mind devoted to other subjects outside of my occupation. I already checked the manuscripts in the library."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Heimdall raised his eyebrows. "I did not expect anything less of you, Sigyn."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" I breathed in deeply, rubbing my eyes. "Accept my apologies, Heimdall. I just need answers."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Nodding his head to acknowledge my apology, Heimdall began again. "I do not know much about Thanos, but what I do know, I will tell you. Thanos was born on Titan, in the realm of Midgard, the son of A'Lars and Sul-San. He is afflicted with the Deviant Syndrome, which gives him his massive size and distinct skin. He is obsessed with death, is full of ambition, and is possesses an immense amount of power. If he is in one of your visions, it does not bode well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Shivering, I walked to the edge of the room and stared out at the stars, musing, "Where is he?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Heimdall stood next to me, his hands resting on the pommel of his sword and the point touching the ground. "He has remained in deep space for eons."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Not for much longer," I warned Heimdall. "He is awakening."/p 


End file.
